


Quand toi et moi on fait boom boom boom

by missbiopotato



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hate to Love, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Smut, University, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, post-manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbiopotato/pseuds/missbiopotato
Summary: Kyouya Ootori. Rich son of a renowned family in Japan.You. Part-time waitress at a café and from a middle class family.Both studying at the same university yet never even glanced at one another before you made a bold proposition one night.It would change your future together…Love truly can find its way even in the coldest heart.Set post-manga, two years after the host club went to Boston University.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is only my third completed fanfic, so please don't judge too much. But I would very much like if you'd comment on how I can improve and stuff. Also, English is not my first language and this is not Beta'd, thus there might be a lot of mistakes and typos. Please tell me if you see any. Anyways, hope you like it!  
> I've had a hard time deciding if I should have made this fanfic a Kyouya x OC instead of a Kyouya x Reader since I kind of wanted the lead figure to have a certain personality and physique (aka ressembling Haruhi), so I'm afraid that this fanfic was not really written to accommodate your personal features. I'm sorry. But you can always ignore certain details if you don't like them.  
> This is based off Orders, and Who Takes Them by R_Unwordly. I loved that fic so much but there hadn't been an update since 2012 at the time I wrote this fic, so I've decided to write my own version. A lot of the elements in this chapter was borrowed from that awesome fanfic, so basically the credit goes to the author.  
> And by the way, the title's name is from Mika's Boum Boum Boum. I like that song too much for my own good.
> 
> If you're like me and sometimes you just want the smutty stuff, skip to chapter 7, 8 and 9. The rest is just fluff, really...

So that was why your co-worker gave you all her evening shifts at the café. She took all of yours the week before, because of your exams, and now you knew why she pleaded you to take hers this week.

Alone on a table in the corner of the café sat an international student, restlessly typing away on his computer. It was one hour and a half past closing time, meaning it was now 23:30. By then you would have been comfortably at home, wearing your pajamas and working on your assignments while sipping delicious tea. But still he kept slamming his fingers on his keyboard, not even bothering to leave despite the late hour.

You glared at him for the umpteenth time, cleaning the counters furiously. You heard he was from a rich Japanese family, and came to study at the Boston University after his high school graduation, two years ago. He certainly was handsome, always looking clean and upright, with silky black hair and frames that reflected his high intelligence. He was now wearing a navy-blue dress shirt _(Looks good, but it probably cost as much as my whole wardrobe_ ) _,_ sleeves rolled up to his elbows _(Dammit, that is h-o-t_!), and you could see a thin silver chain through his opened collar _(Man, he has such a kissable neck_ …). You mentally punch yourself as your thoughts wandered toward his beautiful physique, reminding yourself what he really was inside.

You went to the same university, even had some classes with him, but he never noticed you, instead keeping company to his equality rich friends also from Japan, and other wealthy people from the high society. He acted all gentlemanly with everybody, but you knew it was just a facade. You were the observant type; thus, you noticed quite a lot of details that didn't made him quite as perfect as everyone thought.

One time, you walked past a plain looking girl who dropped her notes and textbooks on the floor, and Kyouya's blond friend bent down to help her, forcing Kyouya to pick her stuff too. As he picked up a textbook and handed it to her with a charming smile, their hands touched, making the girl blush like a middle school girl. After she left scurrying down the hall, he took a handkerchief out of his pocket and cleaned his hand with it _. Huh, is mister handsome afraid to catch some commoner virus?_

Another day, you were walking behind him and his short too-cute-to-be-a-guy friend as they were talking about some girl.

"So, why don't you go out with her, Kyouya? She's cute and smart, and she seems to really like you!"

"I don't want to indulge in a relationship that won't be beneficial for myself or the Ootori group," Kyouya said matter-of-factly, not even considering the other aspects of the girl’s personality.

"So you're saying that she's not good enough for you?" the innocent boy asked, a sad expression shadowing his adorable face, making you feel guilty without even being involved in the situation. "You're so cold Kyouya!"

"If I can't gain anything from her, then of course she's not good enough; I don't want to waste my time with somebody that won't benefit me."

 _He's such a jerk!_ Just thinking back about it made your blood boil, anger running through your veins. _He thinks he can fool everyone, but oh no, he won't get me!_ He even charmed your boss into letting him stay after closing hours, and of course you had to work the evening shifts for the whole week. Just thinking about staying past closing time at the café made you grit your teeth, and from the looks of it, you would be staying much longer. You already tried to tell him to leave, but he just blew off your indirect advances. So you tried again, not so politely this time, only to be thrown back behind the counter, un-victorious. But you would take none of his shit! Throwing your cleaning rag into the laundry basket, you decided to get his butt out of here once and for all, even resorting to dramatic measures if you had to. _Fuck it_ , _it's the last time I try!_

You went to his table, determined to make him go away.

"Isn't it getting kind of late? Wouldn't you be more comfortable to study at home?" you asked with a sugary voice, trying to sweet-talk him out of the café. You knew it wouldn't work since he'd already seen your not-so-ladylike behavior earlier in the evening, but who knows, maybe that time would be different.

"My dorm room does not provide a suitable environment for my studying. I can't concentrate with all the noise the others make; I always ends up with a headache," he replied annoyingly, his attention still on his laptop. _He didn't even look at me!_

"Why don't you go to the library then? Isn't the university library open for 24 hours a day during exam weeks? That's pretty much the best place you could go to study. Or is it too obvious of a choice?" you asked mockingly, but internally not doubting at all his intelligence.

He looked at you with bored eyes, ignoring your last question, before turning back his eyes to his computer screen.

"The library would be perfect if it wasn't where Haruhi goes. And these fools always follow her everywhere she goes, and they're so annoying… Can't find anywhere they won't bother me..."

He ruffled his hair as he talked, causing locks to stick up adorably. _He looks so cute when he does that_ , you thought, immediately regretting it. _What?! No! You did not just think that, young lady! He's a rich jerk remember? You can't be infatuated with him!_

"And when I finally found some quiet place I can be at peace, you ruin it!" he continued, glaring at you with his sharp grey eyes. _Dammit he has beautiful eyes too!_

'Well sorry but I have to study too and I can't do it when I have to stay after closing time to accommodate you!" you spat back, cheeks flushed, angry at him as well as yourself for your inappropriate thoughts. "Think a little about others, you selfish brat!"

He looked at you then, _really_ looked, as if he was noticing you for the first time. You became highly self-aware of the see-through white blouse you obligingly had to wear when you worked, and although you were wearing a tank top underneath, one could still see the outline of your bra. His eyes seemed to pierce your body, and you blushed at the intensity of his gaze. _Maybe he do remember me…_

"Do you go to the same university as I?" he finally asked, breaking the too long silence.

"We're in the same classes… English and Philosophy," you sighed, slightly disappointed that he didn't recognised you.

"My apologies, I didn't notice you, Miss, um―"

You blurted out your name without even thinking, cursing yourself immediately afterwards. He was rich, he had the means to track you down and make your life miserable… You scoffed at your own thought; surely he wouldn't do that, right?

"Well Miss [Last name], if you'd have the kindness and diligence to leave me alone, I have reports that need to be finished by the end of the week. And may I remind you that the owner of this café willingly allowed me to stay as long as I want, so if you'd please…"

 _Oh, isn't he persistent, the little brat!_ You sighed, annoyed, not knowing what to do with this situation. You were tired and you wanted to curl up on the couch wearing that comfy sweater your Granma knitted for you last Christmas and finish your reports that were also due at the end of the week. But, as things seemed to be going, you wouldn't be home in a long time, for it looked like he would stay longer than he had before, being the last week of the semester, and you couldn't do anything about it. If only you could go home!

"Why don't you come to my place? You could write your reports and I could do mine, and everybody would be happy," you suggested, not really thinking about what it could imply. Your feet were starting to hurt and you'd do anything to put the matching knitted socks your Granma also made for you (Wasn't she the sweetest Grand-Ma ever?).

He looked at you suspiciously, his eyes questioning you about why would your place be more suitable for him.

"I have tons of reference books," you added, smiling slightly at the prospect of going home.

He thought about it for a while. _Come on, come on…_

"How far?" he finally agreed, and you smiled wider, cheering mentally.

"Not far at all! It's halfway between here and the university! It won't even take us five minutes!" you chimed, happily walking toward the back of the café to get your coat and your bag. You wrapped your fluffy scarf around your neck and pulled your knitted cap, the big pompom on top bouncing as you made your way back to Kyouya. He'd just finish gathering his stuff as you closed the light and walked off to the exit, locking the doors behind you.

 

oOo

 

You started off toward your apartment, walking faster to keep up with Kyouya's longer steps. You tried to make conversation, mentioning the cold weather and other small talk, but he only gave you brief answers, making it clear that he only used you for his own convenience rather than yours. Not before long, you arrived at your apartment bloc, and climbed the stairs toward your room. He waited patiently behind you as you unlocked the door, but you knew he was annoyed by the fact that you had wasted like five minutes of his precious time. You entered the room and flicked the lights up, revealing a small but cozy three rooms apartment. He scanned the living room/kitchen as you picked up dirty clothes that littered the place and cleaned a space on the kitchen table for him to work.

"I'm sorry it might not live up to your expensive tastes and expectations, but that's my home, and I like it very much that way!" you spat as he was installing himself at the assigned place, still staring and judging your room.

"The bathroom is that way, and feel free to help yourself with water or snacks." You didn't want to deal with him anymore; he could do as he pleased.

"Oh and the reference books are on the last shelf," you added, gesturing toward an overflowing bookcase. "Careful not to rip or fold the pages, please."

You walked off into your room, closing the door with a loud noise. _Ah, finally at home!_ You stripped off your work-wear and slipped into your homemade pajama pants and warm knitted sweater and socks. You plopped down at your desk, ready to start your reports.

After a few hours, your eyelids felt heavy and your eyes were starting to burn with fatigue. You decided to call it a night, pushing your chair off the desk while scratching your head, messing your hair up even more as they already were. You walked toward the door, pausing by the mirror to make yourself more presentable to your guest, if you could call him that. But then you thought 'Hell no!', ruffling your hair back. You didn't want to impress him; in fact, you'd be glad if he would leave you alone.

He didn't even glance at you as you walked to the bathroom. You brushed your teeth and prepared for the night, wondering at what time he would leave.

After much thought, you decided to check on him, not because you cared about him, oh no, you just didn't want to make him even more irritating. Coming out of the bathroom, you went to him, pausing beside the table.

"Need anything?"

"The room is too cold, heat it up."

The room was indeed cold, but that was the way you liked it; you much preferred to wear thick, warm sweaters and woolen socks. It was a habit you took from your Granma, who was from the North and always preferred the cold.

"I like it better when it's cold," you said matter-of-factly. "I sleep much better. And it costs less."

He looked at you particularly, guessing how poor you really were.

"Oh shut up!" you said, turning away from him to retrieve a bunched up blanket on the couch.

"I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, but you were thinking it! I'm financially comfortable, okay? Got most of my university paid with scholarships and I work to pay my personal expenses."

You threw the faded blanket on the table where he worked. He picked it up with the tips of his fingers, looking repulsed and doubtful of its cleanness.

"Oh come on! I washed it like two days ago! If you don't want it then too bad, you'll just be cold all night!"

You walked off toward your bedroom, calling out an un-meaningful 'Goodnight!' before slamming the door. _How can someone endure him! He's so un-respectful!_

You climbed into your fluffy bed, pulled up your blankets to your chin, and tried to calm yourself. _He probably won't be there tomorrow morning. You'll be fine._ And then you slowly drifted into sleep, completely forgetting the handsome guy that was still working in your living room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to switch back and forth between the reader's and Kyouya's point of view. Please note that it's not really on regular intervals, so please don't get frustrated if I skip a chapter/paragraph from someone's point of view. And the reader will be referenced as 'she' instead of 'you' in Kyouya's point of view, since, you know, it's Kyouya's point of view…  
> Also, I was re-reading Pride and Prejudice at the time I was writing this fanfic, and well, I love that book so much and seeing the similitude with the story, I just had to mention it somewhere…! I guess it could be some sort of foreshadowing, but not really… It's only brief, so don't worry if you haven't read the book, you won't miss anything really important (but you should totally read it, like now!)

No, but who did she think she was, treating him like that! First, she forced him to change place, even though he was perfectly at ease in the café. Then, she locked herself in her bedroom, without even offering him a glass of water. And lastly, when finally she asked if he needed anything, she ignored his demand and gave him an old, nasty blanket instead.

Seriously, who was she to speak to him in that manner, calling him a selfish brat and such! _Low_ - _life commoner!_

Although Kyouya called her that, he knew she wasn't so poor. Her apartment was well-furnished; simple, but none the less very charming. He had been surprised when he entered her apartment, expecting nothing much. _She has good taste,_ he thought, scanning the room yet another time. He particularly liked the big bookcase, rustic and dark wooden, standing up in the opposite corner, overflowing with books. He had been greatly tempted to examine it, but he feared she would come out of her bedroom only to find him looking curiously at her books. _She would think I'm interested in her, which is completely wrong,_ he thought. No, he wasn't interested in _her_ , but he couldn't deny the fact that he was interested to see which type of books she liked. _So I can use that to my advantage later,_ he explained to himself, not willing to admit that it was by sheer curiosity.

Now that she had gone to sleep, Kyouya quietly made his way to the bookshelf. He scanned the titles, noticing some he had read and liked. Usually, Kyouya could determine the type of personality of a person based on one's bookshelf, but hers was so diverse, he couldn't figure out anything about her. There was every types of books, neatly classified by genres and authors: classics, crime fiction, historical, fantasy, sci-fi, mysteries, horror, romance, non-fiction, children's book… there was even manga! Even her textbooks ranged from medical studies to arts. The only thing Kyouya could deduce about the girl was that she was multidisciplinary.

 _Well that's certainly interesting,_ he thought picking out a book at random, one with a well-worn spine that indicate it had been read frequently. He looked at the front page: _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen. He heard of the book before―his sister loved it ( _It's such a romantic story! It's about a rich man who fall in love with a modest woman, overcoming his pride and her prejudices! How I wish it would happen to me!)―_ but he never actually read it. He flipped through the pages quickly, noticing colorful highlighted sentences. Returning to the start of the book, he turned the pages more slowly, finding the first line of the novel underlined:

_'It's a truth universally acknowledged that a man in possession of a great fortune must be in want of a wife.'_

He snorted as he read, most definitely agreeing with the statement; how many mothers had come to him, trying to set him up with their daughters?

As he read on, he found that he liked the book very much indeed. Before he knew it, he was sitting on the couch and had read a good part of the novel, completely forgetting his reports. And before he could finish his chapter his eyes closed and he fell asleep, book still in hand.

 

oOo

 

You woke up at four in the morning, your throat dry and feeling thirsty. _That's right, I didn't drink my tea yesterday because of him._ Deciding that he must have been gone by this hour, you got out of your bed and walked toward your bedroom door. You could see rays of light through the bottom crack, and you panicked for a moment. _Is he still there? No, it can't be. He probably forgot or completely neglected to turn off the light. Yup, that's what happened!_ Convincing yourself of his leave, you walked off to the kitchen, only to find all of his stuff sprawled on the dining table. _Shit!_

But where was he? You turned your head toward the bathroom, but the door was open and the lights out. _Maybe he forgot something and went to get it._ Still confused you drank a glass of water and returned to your bedroom. But as you were walking past the mini living room―consisting of only a couch, an armchair, a small TV and a bookshelf―you noticed a flock of black hair sticking out of the couch. You moved slowly, as if you were trying to approach a wild beast, and looked curiously at the handsome man. He was fast asleep, your _Pride and Prejudice_ book falling from his relaxed hand. _What the_ …

You moved closer, quietly squatting in front of him. He looked angelic in his sleep, nothing like his Ice Prince ego during the day _. Speaking of ice, he must be cold._ You went to retrieve the blanket that was still on the table, and delicately placed it on top of him, removing your book first and placing it on the table rest beside the couch. _Should I remove his glasses?_ After hesitating for a few seconds, you finally decided to take off his frames, placing them on top of the book. _He must look extremely sexy without his glasses._ Blushing a little, you scurried off to your room, glancing at the book he was reading. _Maybe your relationship could end up the same as Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy,_ the hopelessly romantic part of your brain suggested.

_Pff, as if!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R_Unworldly's fanfic Orders, and Who Takes Them had a 'Grandma element', and I really liked the idea so I stole it. And so, again, I do not take credits for this, since the idea wasn't mine

Kyouya woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon deliciously filling his nostrils. He was lost for a moment, not knowing where he was, and he couldn't see anything without his glasses. Had he removed them last night? He couldn't remember.

As he tried to get up, a blanket fell off his body. He did not put that old faded (yet surprising really soft) blanket on him, that he could certainly remember. _That little witch! She probably took off my glasses while I was sleeping!_ He felt for his glasses around him with his hands, finally founding them on the table beside him.

As he stretched, he heard a voice softly humming a song he didn't know. Suddenly remembering the day, he panicked, searching for his phone. _Shit! Why hasn't my alarm woken me! I have to give one of my report at 12!_ He checked the time on his phone: 9:14.

He blinked, confused. He'd never woke up by himself, usually snoozing past his alarm and feeling like crap. But he felt refreshed, although still a little tired, but none the less ready to take on the day.

"Good morning, sleepy-head!"

Her head popped out of the kitchen, grinning at him. _Well she certainly is in a better mood than yesterday._ He slowly made his way toward the kitchen, where delicious aromas were coming from behind her.

"Morning," he said politely, stretching his arms above his head.

"You sure sleep like a log! I've taken my shower and cooked most of the breakfast without even waking you up!" she laughed, picking up a lock of damp hair that fell off her messy bun. "I didn't know if you'd even eat with me, or if you liked eggs, or if you had allergies, so I made some for the two of us, and if you don't like it then I'll just put it in the fridge and eat it tomorrow!"

Kyouya looked curiously at the girl. She reminded him surprisingly of Haruhi: small, intelligent, straight-forward, and practical. _They would be such good friend._ He chucked lightly at the thought of both of them together comparing household tips, and it made the girl look at him suspiciously.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just reminded me of someone I know."

He felt his stomach growled, but thankfully the sound of the frying bacon drowned the embarrassing noises. _It won't hurt me if I eat her cooking…_

"Then I guess I shall sacrifice myself in order for you to not eat the same breakfast twice in a row," Kyouya said over his shoulder as he walked toward the bathroom.

" _Petit conard, va!"_ she yelled after him, lifting her spatula in a battle-cry way.

 

oOo

 

For some reason, you woke up that morning felling extremely cheerful. You sang as you took your shower, and you even cooked breakfast for Kyouya. You were finishing preparing the plates when he came out of the bathroom, his face cleaned up and looking fresher. He put away his laptop and books, clearing the table as you brought the delicious-looking plates. _So he still can be a gentleman even with somebody who knows his true nature…_

"Thank you," you said as you placed his breakfast in front of him.

You stared at him as he eyed his plate, hungry-looking eyes betraying his previous statement about sacrifice. You were a good cook, and you took pride in your cooking; whatever he said, you knew it would be delicious.

"Itadakimasu!" you chimed, clapping your hands together.

He looked at you with wide eyes, surprised to hear a phrase in his own language so far away from home, especially from someone like you.

"I've read quite a bit of manga", you supplied, laughing at his expression.

"You never seize to surprise me," he muttered, also saying his thanks for the food.

You eyed him as he ate, waiting for some sort of reaction. You saw it for a fraction of second, a glitter in his eyes, and you smiled victoriously.

"Good, eh? I've always watched my Granma cook when I was young. Maple syrup with bacon is the best thing ever, right?"

"I must admit that your cooking skills are greater than I expected. But the credit should go to your grand-mother not you, because she's the one who taught you."

"Hum, I guess you're right. She's also the one who taught me how to make that ham sandwich you often take at the café. I've add it to the menu after I've started working there."

You knew he liked that sandwich very much. He'd started coming to the café almost a year ago, back then actually leaving before closing time. Your co-worker told you he always ordered the same sandwich, but since you were the only one who could make it, he could only eat it when you were there.

"You mean you're the employee who makes that sandwich?" He looked even more surprised than before, his mouth slightly open.

"Yep!" Oh, you liked it very much when you left him dumbfound and wordless. _The commoner is quite good, isn't she?_ "I can make you one for your lunch if you'd like."

If his face was making you feel a sense of pride before, the expression he now wore gave you the most blissful feeling on Earth. He couldn't even come out with his usual cold replies, surprising you with his childish honesty.

"Yes, please!"

_I broke him… I totally broke him._

You ate your breakfast chatting happily, and he even helped you clear up the table _(well he was mostly turning in circles as he tried to figure out what to do with his stuff, but hey, it's the intention that counts, right?)_

After you made him his sandwich, he picked up his stuff, getting ready to leave. He stopped a few steps outside your doorway, turning around to look at you.

"I guess I must thank you for the meal. Although it wasn't as exquisite as what I usually eat, I must say it was almost of superior quality than most commoner food."

"Oh shut up, rich brat!" You slammed the door in his face. You took a deep breath as you leaned on the door, thinking back about all that happened in the last twelve or so hours.

He had been quite a jerk at first, but he had shown you quite a lot of sides of himself that didn't made him as arrogant as you thought. _He could actually be a pretty decent guy,_ you thought. Given time, you could maybe befriend him. _Or more!_ your romantic/perverted part of your mind suggested.

You snorted at your thoughts, not really believing a relationship further than acquaintances could possibly happen. _Well, let's see how things go from here._

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The members of the Host Club make an appearance! YAY!  
> I guess the end of this chapter is kind of odd, but I wanted to create some sort of progress in Kyouya's and the reader's relationship. See, at first Kyouya didn't care in the least about her, then in the second and third chapters he becomes more and more interested, so I wanted to make Kyouya discover more about the reader, and care genuinely about her in this chapter, and well that's the first thing that came to my mind…

"What's going on with you? You've got that sort of happy aura around you…" Haruhi asked, suspiciously eyeing Kyouya.

"That's sooooo creepy!" the twins shouted at the same time.

"Oh I know!" Honey-senpai exclaimed, causing all the former hosts' eyes to turn his way. "He must have met a girl!"

As always, Honey was sharp with that sort of things. However, Kyouya wasn't happy because of the girl, but rather because of the sandwich the girl made, so he brushed off the 'Oooooooh' that all of his friends made.

"Not at all, I'm just happy because I've got a good lunch." He shook the paper bag in front of their eyes, proving his statement.

"But who made your lunch, Kyouya?" Honey asked devilishly. _Damn that double-personality brat!_

"He didn't came back last night," Mori said quietly, earning him gasps from the others.

"I went to study at a café and I ordered a lunch. End of the story." He walked off, indicating that he would not tell more. The others exchanged glances, silently agreeing to one thing: find out who was the mysterious girl!

 

oOo

 

You raised your eyebrows at the weird looking group that just entered the café. Despite their 'disguises', you easily recognized Kyouya's friends: there was that blonde half-Japanese you've often seen walking with Kyouya, that small boyish girl he was always following, the dare-devil twins, the overly cute kid, and the silent tall guy. They were sitting in the opposite corner of Kyouya's table, who gave them no notice, deciding to ignore them. Since they were wearing disguises ( _Seriously? That mustache is so not natural!)_ , you guessed they had tried to follow Kyouya incognito.

They were whispering furiously, and you caught glimpses of their conversation as you were serving the other table nearby.

"Do you think he's seen us?" the blonde asked the brunette girl, who looked as if she had been dragged into the whole thing and wasn't happy to be there.

"Of course, senpai!" she said loudly, not giving a damn about discretion. "You guys are the most obvious and idiotic people on Earth! Of course he noticed you!"

" _Chut_! What if he heard you?" he hushed, turning his whole upper body to look at Kyouya, who had removed his glasses and was pinching the bridge of his nose, visibly annoyed by the others.

You happened to pass by his table at that time, stopping to fill his glass of water. You could feel their stares on your back.

"Make them go away," he pleaded/ordered, a vein threatening to explode on his forehead.

"Why? They seem like quite an entertaining bunch! I'm curious to see what happens this evening." You looked at him with sarcastic eyes, mocking the situation he was in.

He wanted to be a prick yesterday, well, guess what, that was payback! _Serves him right!_

He glared at you, and _dammit_ , you had been right: he was so sexy without his glasses, even though he looked like he might murder someone.

"Bitch," he hissed, going back to his reports writing.

"Jerk," you said, walking away to serve another table.

Indeed, it was going to be quite an interesting evening.

 

oOo

 

It was a few minutes before closing time, and there were only two tables still occupied: Kyouya's one and his friends' one. Your co-worker who was serving them just left, leaving you to deal with them.

"They're quite a weird gang," she warned you. "They asked a bunch of question about that Asian guy sitting in the corner."

You've given her an apologetic smile, not daring to tell her the whole 'Kyouya situation'.

After cleaning all of the other tables and counters, you walked toward them, preparing yourself to gently kick them out.

"I'm afraid we're closing in five minutes, so you'll have to please leave by then," you informed them, clearing up their table.

"But Kyouya's still there!" the adorable boy whined, the others nodding and agreeing with him.

"Well Kyouya has a special permission from the owner to stay after closing hours," you explained.

"Well, we'll just get one as well!" the optimistic blonde guy said, excited by his idea.

But then you all shivered, sensing deathly waves coming from Kyouya's way. He would probably kill you if you'd let them stay.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. You would be better off if you'd leave him alone…" you proposed with an apologetic smile.

They all reluctantly agreed to leave. After they had all exited the café, you heard Kyouya sigh heavily.

"Now I understand why you don't want to study with them around…"

As you were cleaning their table, you noticed they hadn't quite left: they were sitting on the benches in front of the café, still staring at Kyouya through the windows.

"Um, Kyouya…?"

"They're still there, aren't they? Annoying idiots!" he sighed, head down and eyes closed, grabbing handfuls of hair.

You actually took pity on him.

"May I go to your apartment again?" he asked, surprising you with the suggestion. You didn't think he would want to go back to your home.

"Um yeah sure. But we should go through the backdoor, so they won't follow us."

He stood up, immediately gathering his stuff and walked briefly toward the back. You quickly picked up your stuff too, turning off the lights and locking the door.

"Man, this seems like some sort of secret affair or something. Like a couple hiding from the regards of the others…" you said, blushing a little at the thought of Kyouya's friends thinking you had a thing with him.

Kyouya was nervously looking around, listening for any sound that could indicate that the others had noticed their stratagem and were making their way to the backdoor.

"Maybe we should run," he said as you finished buttoning your coat.

"Wait what!?"

He started running down the alley, leaving you scrambling behind him. He seemed to remember where you lived, because he was a dozen feet in front of you, guiding you through the dark alleys. He finally stopped in front of your apartment bloc, waiting for you, who was struggling to keep up with his pace. You bended in two, taking deep breaths and trying to calm your pounding heart, fog forming from your mouth as you exhaled in the cold night air.

"Don't have much endurance, do you?" he asked mockingly, looking perfectly fine.

"Oh shut up!" you gasped, trying to unlock the door. "I hate sports!"

"Ah finally found a weakness!" he marked, climbing the steps two at a time, leaving you yet again scurrying after him. He waited for you in front of your door, still having that mocking, contumelious smile. You dropped all your stuff on the floor as you entered the apartment, plopping face down on the couch.

"Don't ever do that again! Now I'm physically and mentally drained because of you!" you accused, voice muffled by the cushions.

He laughed coldly, taking off his expensive coat and scarf and putting them on the back of the couch beside you.

"It's your fault for being that lazy, and neglecting your daily physical exercise. You'll be obese in a few years," he remarked, installing himself back at the table.

"Hey, I'm not that bad! I sometimes do yoga or go to the pool, and I walk quite a lot every day! And I did karate when I was young! I could probably beat the crap out of you without even trying!" you exclaimed, standing up with a grunt to take off your coat.

"Yes, I'm sure you could," he replied sarcastically, not even looking at you.

"I have a black belt!" you warned, picking up your bag and walking toward your room. "I didn't have bodyguards that could protect me like you probably had, so I had to learn to defend myself. The world is quite dangerous and cruel for people not living in the high society, you know. Especially for girls…"

You slammed the bedroom door behind you, trying to make him feel guilty, or at least not indifferent.

_Pff, as if that rich bastard could feel sympathy!_

 

oOo

 

Kyouya was staring at the closed door by which the girl as disappeared. He thought back at what she said, and her words hit him like a slap in the face. She was small and thin, almost like a child. Even though she said she knew karate, she wouldn't be able to fend a grown man away from her. He didn't know anything about her past, not daring to ask her or somebody else before in fear of his curiosity being mistaken for interest.

He'd never once thought at how poor girls were feeling, living in fear of being molested, kidnapped, or even worst, raped. Being afraid to walk alone even during the day.

What if something happened to her in the past?

For some reason, imaging her as a child being abused by some unknown men was making his blood boiled.

 _What if she's still afraid?_ She was living alone, after all, and had to walk from work almost every day. And Boston was a dangerous city…

Even though he said he wasn't interested in her, he still found himself worried about her well-being.

Without being aware of it, he was caring more and more about the girl…

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just had to make a chapter in the hosts' point of view. I mean, this fanfic wouldn't have been completed without our favorite idiots, right?!

"Gentlemen, may I please have your attention!" Tamaki shouted at the other hosts who had assemble in Haruhi's dorm room, said owner sighing loudly further away, trying to study at her desk.

"I have gathered you here for a very special situation," Tamaki announced, writing on a big whiteboard. He underlined the title he just wrote, slamming his hand beside it as he read it: "Kyouya's mysterious girlfriend!"

The others exclaimed their affirmation, nodding while looking at each other.

"First, let's recapitulate: Kyouya has been disappearing lately, not coming back to his dorm room at night. He seemed quite happy yesterday, which is an unusual emotion for Kyouya, and so we asked him about it, but he ignored us, instead saying, and I quote, that he 'went to study at a café, and ordered a lunch.' We later investigated and found out which café he frequented. We disguised ourselves and subtly infiltrate said café, in which we learned after questioning the waitress that Kyouya had been going there every now and then for almost a year, but he had been going every day for the last week, staying past closing hours with the approbation of the owner. However, yesterday, not long after we left the café, Kyouya managed to leave too, probably taking the backdoor with the help of the only remaining waitress. By the time we got there, they had already left, and we lost sight of them. He did not come back to his dorm last night as well."

Tamaki was writing down keywords on the whiteboard, enumerating the events briefly. He turned toward his companions, dramatically eyeing them.

"Anybody have suggestions on why would Kyouya behave that way?"

"'Cause you're annoying as hell, senpai!" Haruhi yelled from across the room.

"I still think there's a girl involved!" Honey said, lifting his hand like an elementary school student.

"We think it's the waitress who kicked us out!" the Itachiin twins shouted at the same time.

Everybody muttered words of agreement, nodding to emphasize the point.

"Anybody knows who she is?" Tamaki asked.

Everybody eyed each other, unable to provide any information on the girl; it was usually Kyouya's job to do so.

"Alright! Let's do our own investigation! Honey and Mori, you check the café where she works."

"Yes sir!" Honey shouted, Mori nodding in agreement.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, you're in charge of finding information from her friends and classmates."

"Aye aye, Milord!"

"Haruhi and I―"

"I'm not participating!"

"―will speak to her directly. We'll meet here, in this very room, at 6 o'clock. Please keep everyone informed via cellphones if you found any crucial information toward the lady. Does anybody have questions? If not, then _allez, mes amis!_ "

Everybody stood up and left, ready to investigate the mysterious girl.

 

oOo

 

You were walking around the campus when you were accosted by Kyouya's blond friend and his (you supposed) girlfriend.

"Hello Miss! How are you today? Oh yours hands must be quite cold! There's such awful weather in Boston!" He took your hand and kissed it, making you blush in your scarf. _Oh dear God…_

"I'm good, thank you. Um, did you need something or―" _Or you're just curious to see who I am,_ you finished in your head.

"Oh no! We just wanted to greet you! I was told you took care of our Kyouya for quite a while, and we just had the obligation to thank you, miss. _Merci!_ " he said, bringing back your hand to his lips. _Oh, he's French! That explains a lot!_

"Oh it's nothing! I'm just doing my job! I don't want to be on Kyouya's bad side, _n'est-ce-pas?"_ you replied, adding a sentence in his maternal language, which made his eyes glitter and brought a smile to his lips.

"You speak French!" he exclaimed, surprise and delight lighting up his face.

" _Oui, en effet!_ My grand-mother's French, and I used to stay with her all the time when I was young," you explained in English, afraid to leave out the boyish girl out of the conversation if she didn't know how to speak French.

"Oh how marvelous! I'm from France! Oh but where are my manners? May I introduce us: I'm Tamaki Suoh, and this is my girlfriend Haruhi Fujioka." He gave a princely bow, earning him a glare from his girlfriend.

"I'm [First Name] [Last Name]. Nice to meet you both." You nodded to the girl, who did the same to you, and you felt a sort of connection between you two, like instant friendship or something.

You chatted for a while with them, learning that you and Haruhi shared so much in common. You noticed it was getting kind of late and you had to go work, and so you quickly exchanged numbers with her, happy to have found a new friend.

 _I didn't expect Kyouya's friends to be that nice…_ , you thought, absent-mindedly walking toward the exit.

 

oOo

 

Kyouya happened to pass by a hall in which Tamaki, Haruhi and [First name] was chatting happily. As he approached, curious to hear their conversation, [First name] checked the time on her phone, and looking surprised, said her goodbyes and hurriedly walked away in the opposite direction Kyouya was coming.

"She's such a good person!" he heard Haruhi say after she was out of earshot. "I like her so much, and we've only known each other of a few minutes!"

"I quite agree! She will be a wonderful girlfriend for… Kyouya!"

Tamaki happened to turn around and shouted his name in surprise, seeing Kyouya walking toward them.

"Are you putting your nose in places you shouldn't be, Tamaki?" Kyouya said, glaring at his blond friend.

"Why, of course not! We merely happened to see Miss [Last name] and so we greeted her and chatted a little…" Tamaki said, suspiciously looking away from Kyouya's eyes, unable to make eye contact; Kyouya knew his friend could not lie.

"A coincidence, I see," he said eyebrows raised. "And did you learn anything about her?"

"Yes sir! [First name] [Last name], 21 years old, only child, originated from…" Tamaki enumerated, forgetting that they were supposed to investigate without Kyouya's knowledge.

Haruhi punched him in the arm, warning him with her eyes.

"But, of course you already know everything about her, right?" Haruhi said, rescuing a panicking Tamaki.

"Yes of course," he replied rather too quickly, earning him a suspicious look from the smart girl.

"Oh, could it be that you don't know anything about her, Kyouya?" she asked him, a devilish smile appearing on her face.

"What an absurd proposition, Haruhi," Kyouya replied, walking away. He didn't want them to realize he really did not know anything about her. They however followed him, trying to make him admit his ignorance.

"Well we've learned quite a bit about her, didn't we Tamaki? Did you know she lived with her grand-mother in Canada for about a year when her parents had to work oversea?"

"Yeah, that's where she learned French! Did you know she could speak French, Kyouya?" Tamaki asked, excited as a puppy.

"Oh, and did you know she was extremely skilled with her hands? She sewed the bag she was wearing! And she made her own earrings! She also promised to show me how to knit!"

They continued to give him trivial bits of information about the girl, and Kyouya found himself even more curious about her…

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Courage! It's the last chapter of fluff before the smutty stuff! I've gotten a bit carried away with the fluff, I suppose, but I really wanted to try to write a sort of background story where you could see the progressing relationship with Kyouya and the reader. But I guess I added too many details… Sorry!

The week passed, and Kyouya had gone to your apartment every single evening. He would come home with you after your work, working on his reports till late in the night; you'd find him sleeping on the couch in the mornings, snuggled in the faded blanket that he had refused the first day he came. You'd make him breakfast each morning, and he'd leave every day with a homemade lunch.

He even surprised you when Friday, the last day to hand in your reports, you opened your apartment door in the evening only to found him sitting on your couch, reading the rest of _Pride & Prejudice_. You were sure you locked the door before going shopping, but there he was, quietly reading in your apartment.

"How―" you started, dumbfound in the doorway.

"It really is cold in your apartment; you should consider turning up the heat," he interrupted, not even lifting his eyes from the book.

"How the hell did you come in? I'm sure I locked the door…"

"Well as I was waiting for you, your landlord passed by and she agreed to give me the key to your apartment, so I let myself in."

"Wait, what? The landlord gave you a key? What the shit did you say to her?"

"I've just said I was your boyfriend, and that you were too embarrassed to ask for a duplicate. Your landlord is quite simple-minded, agreeing so easily. Oh and she left you a message. I've put it on the table."

"You probably just charmed and sweet-talked her into giving you one," you accused as you picked up the folded paper.

It said: 'Your boyfriend is such a sweetheart, you lucky girl! He'd even help me with the management of the building! Take good care of him, okay, or I'll steal him away! Oh and don't worry, the walls are soundproof so you can scream as much as you want! Have fun~!'

You crumpled the paper, blushing bright red. _What the fuck did they talk about?!_

"She's quite an amusing woman," Kyouya said, and you could hear his smile in his voice; he had read the note too.

"Why did you even come here? The semester is finished, so you don't have to study anymore," you asked, putting the groceries in the fridge, thankful for the cold air that eased the hotness of your face.

"After that busy week, I've just wanted to relax in some quiet place, and your apartment was the best place I could find," he explained, still reading.

"Um, okay…? Haruhi invited me to the party Tamaki and the others were doing, so I supposed you would have been there too. But I sort of understand what you mean; I'm dead tired even though I didn't work today. I just want to drink tea and read quietly," you sighed as you plopped down on the armchair.

"Are you going to the party, then?" Kyouya finally lifted his eyes from the book to stare at you.

"No, I've already refused Haruhi's invitation."

"Such a pity. I wanted to be alone tonight."

"Whose apartment do you think this is?!"

_Sigh, guess I'll have to endure him tonight as well…_

 

oOo

 

Kyouya lifted his eyes from the book as [First name] installed herself in the armchair beside the couch. She had changed her clothes, opting for a thick woolen sweater and plaid pajama pants, and she had gathered her hair into a messy bun. She had a steaming hot cup of tea in one hand, and a book in the other. He stared at her for a few minutes before realizing what he was doing.

_I'm not mesmerized by her! I'm not the least interested in her!_

He continued to read, and the further he was progressing in the story, the more he found himself imagining Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth as him and the girl who was sitting only a few feet away from him. He sometimes glanced in her direction, not really noticing that he did.

After a few hours, he looked at her only to find her asleep with her book still in her hands. He checked the time on his watch, and holy crap, it was already 1 o'clock. He put down his book, elbows resting on his knees as he examined the situation. He didn't want to go back to his dorm, because the party was probably still going on. So he'd sleep here. But [First name] would bother him if she slept in the armchair, so she needed to move. But she had looked so tired when she arrived, and he just couldn’t bring himself to wake her up.

_Guess I'll just have to carry her to her room._

Picking up her book carefully and putting it on the table beside her, he slowly lifted her up in his arms. She was light, but it wasn't so surprising because of her height and built. He carried her rather easily toward her room, putting her carefully on the bed. He pulled the covers over her, and he stopped just in time as he was reaching to stroke her cheek _._

_What the heck are you doing!?_

He walked away briskly, catching a glimpse of a black laced bra dangling on the back of the desk chair.

_I'm getting tired. That's why my arm moved without thinking. I should probably go to sleep too._

He installed himself on the couch, pulling the faded blanket over him, and slowly fell asleep.

 

oOo

 

You woke up in your bed, not remembering having gotten there last night.

_I was reading, and then my eyes started to shut and I guess I just fell asleep in the armchair. Kyouya must have carried me to the bed._

Blushing, you looked around your room, determining if there was anything embarrassing he could have seen.

_Oh God! My bra is on the back of the chair! He must have seen it! Oh God! Oh God!_

Cheeks bright red, you slowly opened the door, looking for his flock of black hair popping out of the couch.

_Oh God, he's still here!_

You made him breakfast, and tried to greet him normally like you usually did when he got up.

"Good morning! Didn't go home last night?"

"Morning," he replied, taking a seat at the table as you placed his plate in front of him. "And of course not. If I did, you wouldn't be asking me."

"That's true," you laughed nervously, sitting in front of him. "And, um, thank you for carrying me to my bed last night..."

He glanced at you before returning to his breakfast. "You must sleepwalk or something, because you got there yourself last night."

"What?" You didn't believe him; your Granma always told you you were a fantastic sleeper, not even moving in your sleep.

"I assure you, I wouldn't even bother lifting a finger for you." _He doesn’t want to admit he did something nice. He's such a tsundere!_

"Yeah, yeah, I believe you," you said with a skeptical voice. "Thanks anyways."

Maybe he wasn't as much of a jerk you thought he was.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Now I'm talking! The smutty stuff begins now! Well the real deal isn't before next chapter, but hope this is hot enough for your enjoyment!  
> Warning/spoilers: masturbation ahead

After Christmas and New Year, you were seeing Kyouya more often than your own best friend. Now that he had the key, you walked into your apartment multiple times and found him reading one of your books or typing on his laptop. He even started to leave a toothbrush in your bathroom.

"Are you going out with Kyouya?" Haruhi asked when you were eating lunch together.

You almost spilled your water all over the table.

"What!? No! He such an arrogant jerk!" you objected, your face becoming red.

"Well I guess he does have the 'rich attitude', and he's cold sometimes, but he's actually a pretty nice guy once you know him."

_Yeah, I actually know that! I'm just not going to admit it!_

"And just so you know, I've never seen Kyouya stay long with one girl, and you've already exceed the record of 'longest relationship' with him."

"Say what?"

"Well you know how Kyouya is all about 'benefits' and 'gains' and stuff. He usually uses and sleeps with women if it can advantage him. But he dumps them after only a few times, usually. I'm just saying that if Kyouya didn't like you, he wouldn't be going to your apartment anymore."

"B-But we don't have that kind of relationship! We―we haven't done anything!" you shouted, blushing furiously.

"Doesn't he go to your apartment every night? And often sleeps over there?"

"Well yes, but it's not like that! He comes because it's quiet…"

"Yeah, that's probably the excuse he uses to see you. I tell you, Kyouya would have thrown you away a long time ago if he didn't like you."

"But he's so mean to me!"

"Oh, he just doesn’t want to admit that he has a thing for you! He's a little tsundere."

_Is Haruhi serious? Could it really be the reason he comes to my apartment? Because he likes me? Nah! It can't be!_

You couldn't get what Haruhi said out of your mind for the rest of the day. You secretly wished it was true…

 

oOo

 

"So, are you and [First name] going out yet?" Tamaki asked while they were eating lunch at a French restaurant. His blonde friend had forced him to accompany him, telling him he had very important things to ask him.

"Pardon me?" Kyouya replied, eyebrows raised.

"Well, you two seem to have a great relationship, you know, with you going there almost every day and rarely sleeping at the dorm…"

"You are completely wrong, Tamaki. I merely use her for my own convenience," Kyouya said, meaning the comfort and quietness of her apartment. Tamaki, however, gasped loudly.

"So the twins were right… She's just a 'friend with benefits'…" he whispered, blushing a little.

"What? Absolutely not! I would never affiliate with such a low-born person!"

"But she's not poor, isn't she?" Tamaki retorted, glad that the lady wasn't being used for her body. "And her parents are well-known in their domains, so her social status is an irrelevant excuse…"

_He does have a point there. She's quite talented in everything, she would make a wonderful wife, despite not being born in the high society…_

He blushed internally at his own thoughts. He couldn't deny his interest anymore, but he still didn't want the others―her included―to know. _It's just a sudden urge, it'll pass with time, no need to inform the others, it won't last long…_

"As I already told Haninozuka, I won't indulge in a relationship that won't benefit myself or the Ootori group," he sighed, scratching his head. Tamaki probably won't drop the subject if Kyouya didn't change the topic; he was quite stubborn.

"Why don't we go to the pet store after this," Kyouya ventured. "I heard there's puppies of the same breed as Antoinette."

Tamaki thankfully forgot his original purpose, instead getting excited at the prospect of seeing cute, little puppies.

 _I should probably sleep in my dorm tonight,_ Kyouya decided. _I don't want to make them imagine things…_

 

oOo

 

Kyouya did however go to [First name]'s apartment that same evening. They'd watched a movie, eating popcorn and drinking tea; it was quite an usual night. However, at the end of the movie, Kyouya stood up and announced that he was going home. The girl glanced at him suspiciously, because he'd usually stay to sleep on the couch if it was later than midnight.

"Well you can stay if you'd like. You've sort of taken over the couch already."

"Your low-quality couch does not provide me enough comfort," he gave as an excuse, not wanting to admit that he didn't want the others to think he was interested in her.

 _Which is kind of true,_ he thought, fully acknowledging his attraction toward her.

"Well, fine Mr. High-Expectations, you go sleep in your own comfy, expensive bed! I won't have to make you breakfast tomorrow!" she called with an annoyed voice from the kitchen, cleaning away their cups of tea. Kyouya thought he heard a note of disappointment in her tone, as if she was pouting.

 _Could it be that she's displeased by the fact that I won't sleep at her apartment?_ he thought as he put on his coat, pride overtaking his mind. _Could she be attracted to me?_

He took his leave, absentmindedly taking a longer route to his dorm. After a dozen minutes of walking, he noticed that he had forgot his scarf, and so he turned around and retraced his steps back to [First name]'s apartment. He unlocked the door with his duplicated key, and stepped in the still lit room.

"Pardon the intrusion―," he announced, stopping mid-sentence and mid-step as he looked around the apartment.

[First name] was stepping out of the bathroom, a ridiculously small towel rolled around her petite figure. It barely concealed her body, showing the top of her well-formed breasts and most of her soft tights. Her wet hair was still dripping down, and Kyouya managed to see a water drop trailed down her slender neck into her ample cleavage. She gasped when she saw him, blushing harder than her already red cheeks from the hot steam of the shower.

"K-Kyouya! W-What are you doing here!?" she stuttered, trying to hide herself more with her arms.

"I forgot my scarf," he said, keeping a poker face and casual voice. "I just came back to retrieve it."

He picked up a grey scarf on the back of the couch.

"And don't worry, I'm not the least interested in your childish body," he lied, wrapping the scarf around his neck. A wave of sweet nectar filled his nostrils. _Her shampoo or body wash must be peach scented,_ he observed, subtly taking a deep breath to relish the good smell.

"Idiot! Go back home!" she yelled, throwing a pillow in his direction.

"That was my intention," he said, opening the door and stepping out.

He glanced back at her as he was closing the door: she was running away to her room, the short towel dangerously close of revealing her round bum. _Her body looks so soft…_

He felt blood rushing into his body, gathering in his growing lower member, thankfully hidden by his coat. He cursed.

As he walked outside, the vision of her body kept returning into his mind, and he could somehow still scent her smell. His erection grew harder as he walked, and when he finally entered his dorm room, it had grown into a painful length. He quickly shed his coat and scarf, noticing in the light that the grey woolen scarf wasn't his. He edged it to his nose, and taking a deep breath, scented the same peachy aroma that he smelled into her apartment. It was her scarf.

He felt his still confided cock throb, eager to spring free from his jeans. He walked to his bed, taking the scarf with him, and unzipped and unbuttoned his pants, hissing at the loss of pressure on his sensitive member. He slipped off his underwear, his fully erected cock springing toward the ceiling. He shed his remaining clothes quickly and laid down on his bed, grabbing his dick in one hand and holding the scarf in the other, bringing it to his face.

He hadn't masturbated since his teenage years, when he was still discovering his changing body. He'd usually get his load off when he slept with women from whom he could gain something. But there he was, pleasuring himself alone, imaging a girl who couldn't give him any benefits. _What did she do to me, that witch!?_

Kyouya took a deep breath into the scarf and began pumping his shaft with his hand. He imagined her small, soft hands covering his big dick. Oh, she would tease him, he was sure, stroking the head and slit with one hand while lightly caressing his shaft with the fingers of the other. Then she would apply more pressure, going faster and harder. He grunted and moaned in the scarf, bucking in his hand as his imagination took over his mind.

She would bring him so close to the edge, pumping him just right, and sensing his orgasm arriving, she would stop with a wicked smile. It would be his turn to pleasure her, make her scream and cry with his skillful body. He would flip them over, covering her body with his own. He would explore every nooks and crannies, touching and licking and kissing. Her skin would be extremely soft, and her breasts would fit perfectly into his hands. She would moan and squirm in pleasure, crying his name and demanding _more, more, more!_ He would tease her entrance with the head of his dick, and she would beg him to fill her.

He'd enter her slowly, relishing her tightness and wetness. He would go all the way in, and then slid out fast, and slam right back all the way in. She would cry with pleasure, arching her back away from the bed, grabbing onto his back, her fingernails digging into his flesh, but he wouldn't even feel the pain. He would fuck her fast and hard, slamming into her sweet spots, and her first climax would make her clench on his dick, pleasurable spasms shocking her small body under him. He would resist however, continuing to ram into her. A second orgasm would hit her, and then he would come with her, emptying himself deep into her womb.

He was panting in his bed, cum still dripping down from his softening cock. It had been a long time since he'd felt so blissful, but he knew he could only pleasure himself so much; he needed the real deal _. Tomorrow_ , he decided as he laid naked on his bed, slowly coming down from his rush. He wiped himself with tissues, and closed his eyes, tired but feeling heavenly.

 _I wonder what she's doing right now,_ he thought, drifting to sleep.

 

oOo

 

 _'I'm not in the least interested in your childish body,'_ he had said.

You found yourself plopping on the couch, thinking sadly about his words. Did he really meant it, or did he lied to cover his embarrassment? _I hope it's the latter; I would certainly be interested in HIS body,_ you thought, blushing as your imagination went wild.

He had a slender body, that you could see even with his shirts on. But he did carry you to your bed one time, meaning he had to be somewhat strong. And his hands! _Oh God, his hands!_ Long, thin fingers... You wondered what he could do with them.

You sensed a familiar feeling spreading into your lower parts. _Oh God…,_ you thought, as you fell sideways on the couch. However, your face happened to fall on the faded blanket Kyouya always used, and you got a whiff of his cologne: spices mixed with something unmistakably male. You felt wetness pooling into your cunt, and you grunted as you felt your damp underwear.

Guess you'll have to take care of it alone.

You got to your room, dragging the blanket with you. You knew it was quite perverted, sniffing a blanket to get it off, but you really liked his smell, and well, guess you could consider the nose as a secondary sex organ. You climbed into your bed, shed off the clothes you just put on, and began to touch yourself, imagining the black-haired man on top of you.

He would touch you everywhere with his long fingers, stroking your soft skin while kissing and sucking your neck. He'd tease the underside of your boobs with his thumb, and then he'd finally palm your breast, pinching and twisting the nipple, causing you to moan loudly into his ear. While he'd knead your breast, he would lower his mouth to the other erected pebble, licking and sucking hard, even taking it between his teeth. He'd bring his other hand to your hips, drawing lazy circles with his thumb. His hand would slowly reach your inner tight, teasing you by stroking so close to where you wanted him before bringing his fingers back down.

When he would finally touch your slit, he would slide his fingers along your lips, and he'd whisper dirty words into your ear, commenting on how wet you were. He'd hit your clit, and you would cry out and shudder in pleasure. Pressing a long finger into your opening, he would enter you slowly, teasing your walls by curving the tip of his finger. He'd add a second finger shortly after, pumping faster and harder, his thumb circling your clit. He would press another finger into you, and your climax would soon follow, waves of pleasure running through your entire body.

You were panting hard, your own fingers slick with your juices, and face red from the exercise and shameful imagination. You cleaned yourself and plopped back down in your bed.

 _I wonder if it'll ever happen,_ you thought, sleep creeping into your mind and body.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Finally! Some real smut! Hope you enjoy!

The day after, you went home from work and found Kyouya sitting in his usual place on the couch. You tried to remain natural, but the memories of the events of the previous night kept flashing into your mind. You greeted him in what you wished was your casual way, trying not to look at him in fear that he might read something in your face that could betray you.

"Want water or something? Tea?"

"No, thank you, but may I ask where's my blanket? It's quite cold today." _'My'? Did he just say that?_

You looked around for it, and then remembered where it was: in your bed, stuffed beside the pillows. You almost tripped on your own foot, stammering an answer to his question.

"I-I've put it in the laundry basket. I'm going to do the laundry tomorrow," you lied. _Well it's not really lying if I actually do it tomorrow…_

"I see. May I have another then?"

"Um, yeah, sure." You walked to the closet, and looked for spare blankets. They were on the top shelf, and you couldn't quite reach it even on your tippy toes. As you struggled to grab one, you jumped as you felt a firm body press against your back, and a slender arm appeared beside your own, pulling a blanket out. You gasped as you felt him chuckle against your back, the vibrations rolling into your body like waves of pleasure.

"Did I scare you?" he asked in a low voice that made you shiver.

"Of-of course you did! Now get off me!" you stuttered, blushing to the ears.

"Oh, is Miss [Last name] embarrassed? Not use to a man's body?"

"What!? No! I have as much experience as you!" you shouted as you turned around to face him.

"Oh really? And how do know about my experiences?" he asked wickedly, eyes dark and lustful. He put his arms on either side of you, pining you between himself and the wall. _Holy shit, is this really happening?_

"Haruhi told me…" you admitted, holding his intense gaze with your own eyes. If he wanted to play, then you'll gladly be his playmate.

"Did she now? Want to see for yourself if she told you the truth?" He pressed his lower body against yours, and your breath hitched as you felt a hard bulge into his pants. _Oh God, oh God!_

"You can scream as much as you want; the walls are soundproofed, remember?" he said with a mischievous smile, making you blush harder as you remembered the message your landlord wrote a few weeks ago.

"Will you be able to make me scream?" you asked boldly, smiling seductively.

"I certainly will," he replied simply, bringing down his face to kiss your neck.

"Looking forward to it," you breathed as he sucked on your tender skin, causing you to close your eyes.

 

oOo

 

He attacked you with a passion you didn't knew he possessed, sucking and biting your neck as you tried to unbutton his dress shirt. His hands were gripping your hips with bruising strength, holding your lower body against his own. He bit a particularly sensitive spot, and you clenched your fingers around his shirt collar as you moaned loudly. You grabbed a handful of his black hair and yanked on them, bringing his face to the same level as yours. You looked at him with hooded eyes for a few seconds before he leaned forward to take your lips in his own. He pushed his tongue into your slightly opened mouth, exploring and tasting. _Dammit he's a good kisser!_ you thought as you tilted you head, deepening the kiss. Your hips were grinding against each other, causing you to moan into his mouth. You soon broke off the passionate kiss, breathing hard, and your heart hammering into your chest.

"Holy shit…" you breathed, leaning your head back as he lowered his face again to kiss your neck. That was the hottest kiss you ever had. Your underwear was soaked; he could make you this wet with just a kiss.

You tugged on his shirt and dragged him to your bedroom. You plopped down on your bed, bringing him along. He noticed the faded blanket bunched up beside your pillow, and a wicked smile appeared on his face.

"Did you used that blanket to get off yesterday? I bet you were thinking about me as you touched yourself, you naughty girl…" You blushed as he lowered his head back to your throat.

"I'm right, am I not? So how did you imagine it? Was I fucking you hard?"

"N-no, I-I didn't get there…" you admitted, blushing harder.

His head came back up, and he looked at you with surprised yet lustful eyes.

"So I made you come with just my fingers? You're even dirtier than I imagined." He leaned closer to lick your ear, making you gasp as he sucked on your earlobe.

You finished with difficulties to unbutton his shirt at the same time as Kyouya yanked your own above your head. He threw both garment on the floor, not caring about dirtying his expensive dress shirt.

"So do you want me to make your fantasies come true? Want my fingers or my cock?" he asked as he planted kisses on top of your breast.

"Cock, please," you demanded as he reached around your back and unclasped your bra with one hand.

"Quite still straight-forward, aren't you?" he chuckled, pulling away from your upper body to look at your naked torso.

"Beautiful," he muttered as he lowered his mouth to one of your nipple, licking and sucking the erected pebble.

"I thought―you said―I had a―childish body…?" you breathed in-between moans.

"I was mistaking," he replied, taking the other nipple in his fingers and pinching it quite hard.

You cried out, hips bucking into his. You began to rub yourself against him, grinding against his hard bulge. He growled and grunted into your valley of breasts, cursing with a low voice.

His mouth returned to your neck as he whispered hoarsely into your ear.

"Take off your pants. Now."

You did as you were told, not even bothering to challenge his order. He did the same with his own, throwing all of his expensive clothes on the floor.

"Condom," he asked, still thinking responsibly despite being caught in primitive instincts.

"On the pill, don't need it."

"If you say so," he retorted, grabbing his manhood and positioning himself against your entrance. You squirmed under him, eager to be filled with his big cock.

He pushed into you slowly, stretching your tight opening with his hard member. You moaned as he filled you completely, and he whispered huskily into your ear, hot breath tickling your neck.

"You feel wonderful…"

He pulled out and slammed into you again, causing you to cry out with pleasure. He changed angle and strength with every thrust, testing to see which spot made you scream the loudest. He finally found a sweet spot deep inside you, and noticing how positively you were reacting to it, he rammed his shaft against it over and over again. You sensed your orgasm approaching, and he did too, because his movement became frantic, slamming harder into your core; he was close too. Pleasure exploded across your entire body as you came hard, your inner walls clenching and twitching around his shaft as he emptied himself into you, grunting and growling your name. He dropped next to you, spent and limp, and lazily kissed your neck. You hummed softly at the tingling sensation, your skin still sensitive after that powerful orgasm.

"Was it satisfying?" Kyouya asked, nibbling at the back of your neck as he big spooned around you, his arm thrown over your waist.

"You could do better," you said with a hoarse voice, challenging him.

"Hmm, let's see about that tomorrow," he promised, pulling the discarded covers over both of you.

And you fell asleep into his protective arms, hoping tomorrow would happen sooner.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame my hormones for this chapter.  
> I'm sorry.  
> I had to write it down.

It'd been a week since you first slept with Kyouya. He came to your apartment every day after that blessed event, fucking you senseless every damn night. You've been in Heaven since then, but sadly you couldn't sleep with him the upcoming Saturday, since your cousin was coming to visit you and possibly spending the night at your apartment. And you couldn't kick him out just to sleep with your week-long boyfriend, it just sounded absurd.

"You'll have to sleep at your dorm this Saturday," you said tiredly one night, laying on Kyouya's arm and chest after he fucked you real good.

"Hmm, why?" he asked with an equally sleepy voice.

"I've got stuff to do," you replied simply, snuggling more comfortably on his chest.

"Stuff more important than me fucking you?"

You giggled softly, feeling sleep coming nearer. "Yep, that's right…"

You both fell asleep before he could ask you anything else, and he forgot all about it the day after.

 

oOo

 

"Why doesn't she reply to my texts?" Kyouya mumbled to himself, the words somehow reaching Tamaki's ears who was eating at the other end of the table.

"She must be busy," he replied simply, taking a big bite off his sandwich. "Probably working."

"No, I know her work schedule and she's not working today. She said she was going out to the mall this morning, but she should still be able to reply to my messages if she went shopping."

"Maybe she had an accident…" Tamaki's face dropped as he made the suggestion, worry and dread filling his blue eyes.

"No she's on a special list in every hospitals, and if anything happens to her, I will be called immediately."

Tamaki whistled at the power Kyouya had; he sure took advantage of the Ootori name in the medical field.

"Well then, maybe she lost her phone… Or there's no more battery," Tamaki proposed.

"No I've installed GPS tracking on her phone, and she's moving around the mall she said she was going to," Kyouya said as he turned his computer screen toward his friend, showing a glowing dot on a map.

Tamaki chuckled softly at how Kyouya was reacting: worrying over a girl he claimed he didn't even liked that much. He didn't want to admit it, but he was completely smitten with the girl.

"Why don't we go see her then? Maybe her hands are so full she can't reply your messages. We should help her!" Tamaki exclaimed, standing up quickly and strolling off toward the door.

"I don't like this…" Kyouya murmured, closing his laptop and putting it in his shoulder bag.

There was something fishy going on.

 

oOo

 

When finally Kyouya and Tamaki got to the mall, they got lost. The GPS tracking didn't provide much help, not showing which story she was on. By the time they got to one story and look around for her, she was already across the building and possibly on a different story than the one they were on. They searched for a while, but not finding her anywhere, they took a break, sitting at the tables near a juice stand where they both ordered a cup.

"Well, I don't know Kyouya. This place is huge! I don’t think we can find her in this crowd…" Tamaki said, scanning the people passing by them.

Then suddenly he saw her, walking a few dozen feet away from their table. He jumped excitedly in his seat, pointing in her direction as Kyouya turned around in his chair to look at her.

Tamaki's face dropped as he noticed the person beside her: he was a tall and well-built young man, styled hair and groomed clothes, his facial features coming straight out of a magazine. He was possibly the most handsome man Tamaki had ever seen, and although Kyouya was quite beautiful himself, he couldn't compete with that mannequin like person.

If the guy himself wasn't as much of a problem, the interactions between that person and [First name] made Kyouya's fist clench around his thankfully empty cup, crunching the plastic with a loud noise. She had her arm interlocked with the unknown man's one, and she was laughing quite happily, probably at some joke he just made. Seeing another man making his ( _his_!) girl that much happy was making him sick.

_So she had another guy, huh?_

He suddenly got on his feet, and quickly stride off toward the exit, leaving Tamaki scurrying after him.

"Hey! Wait up Kyouya!"

 

oOo

 

Did you just heard someone shout the name 'Kyouya'?

You turned toward the direction you thought it came from, and you caught a glimpse of a blond head that could very well be Tamaki. But he disappeared into the crowd before you had time to confirm his identity.

"Something wrong?" your cousin asked, turning his head the same way you were looking.

"No, I just thought I heard my boyfriend's name. Probably just my imagination," you said, convincing yourself that your mind was playing tricks on you. _Is Kyouya really the only thing I can think of?_ you thought, your face reddening as you remembered how his long, thin fingers would trailed down your body until they would reach your―

You shook your head vigorously, trying to shoo the images appearing in your mind away.

"I'm sorry, taking you away from your boyfriend when you just got together after what, months of loving each other without admitting it?" he asked teasingly, eyeing your reaction from the corner of his eyes.

"W-what!? No! It's just a recent thing, I swear!" you stuttered, blushing ardently.

"Mm-hmm," he hummed skeptically. He loved teasing you about your love life. Guess it was something normal for an older family member.

"Anyways, how is it going in _your_ love life?" you tried to change the attention to him, which he gladly accepted, talking about his latest conquest, a fellow model he dumped after a few days because it turned out he could not give blowjobs properly.

_Well I guess you can only live with the best when you’re rich and handsome…_

You were left dumbfound at your own thoughts. Did the rich people always expected the best? Were you good enough for Kyouya? Was your relation just a one side thing…?

_Is he playing with my feelings?_

You realised you loved him. He wasn't that selfish jerk you thought he was when you first met him.

He was the man you fell in love with, the man you couldn't stop thinking about.

But did he felt the same toward you? Or were you just another girl, another toy he could dispose of when he got tired of it?

 

oOo

 

You were just finishing eating the main plate at a fancy restaurant when your cousin got a phone call, upon which he excused himself and went to the bathroom to answer. You were quietly reading the desserts menu when a surprised shout of your name interrupted you. You turned around and saw Haruhi walking between the tables to reach yours. You rose from your chair to hug her, seeing a nervous Tamaki coming behind her.

"What a coincidence to meet at such a place!" you exclaimed. "So did you come for a romantic dinner with Tamaki?"

"Well, actually, the plan was to invite you and Kyouya to a double date, but then Tamaki said you were busy, so we came just us three…"

"Three? You mean…"

Kyouya suddenly appeared behind his tall friend, looking handsome in his navy-blue dress shirt. You blushed as you saw him, remembering that you had completely neglected to reply to any of his texts.

"Oh, um, hi," you blurred out, as he eyed the coat on the opposite chair. He didn't seem very happy.

"Haruhi, Tamaki, could you please leave us?" he demanded rather coldly, taking the seat in front of you.

"Sure thing," Tamaki replied, pushing a confused Haruhi toward their reserved table further down the room.

Kyouya waited for them to be out of earshot before addressing you.

"So where were you today? Why didn't you reply to any of my messages?" he asked, and you could feel the tension in the air. He was definitely very angry.

"I-I went shopping, as I told you this morning. I'm sorry I didn't answer your texts, but it was quite a busy day…"

"And with whom did you go shopping? I suppose it's the same person that owns this expensive coat," he spat, glaring at you across his lenses.

Oh, now you got it. He was jealous. You chuckle lightly as you figured it out.

"Are you perhaps jealous, Kyouya?" you asked him with a soft smile. _Could our feelings be mutual?_

"What a ridiculous accusation, [First name]. You are free to choose with whom you wish to keep company," he said harshly, betraying his statement.

_He's the same as ever. Not wanting to admit his real feelings…_

You sighed, annoyed with his childish behavior. _Well if he wants to deny it, then I'll just make him spit out the truth the hard way: make him jealous even more._

"Thank you for understanding. You know our relation could only go so far…" you said softly, eyeing his face for a reaction.

For a moment, you saw pain and despair filling his eyes, and you felt incredibly guilty. Maybe you took it too far…

You were about to apologize and tell him what you said weren't true, tell him your real feelings, but his eyes flicked toward the bathroom, and you turned your head far enough to see your cousin arriving.

_Oh great… Such good timing, cousin!_

Kyouya suddenly stood up, and without a word left the restaurant. Your cousin seated himself in his chair, whistling loudly as he eyed the young man leaving the room.

"Wow, he's a good piece of meat! Now I understand why you wanted to stay with him tonight…!"

He turned toward you, and he panicked as he saw your eyes filling with tears.

"Oh shit what happened?"

"I-I just wanted to make him a little more jealous… See if he really did care about me… Man, that was a stupid move, I should have known better with all the shoujo manga I've read…!" You dabbed your eyes with a napkin, embarrassed to cry in such a place.

"Oh, hon, that's not good… He must have seen us at the mall… Well if he's the same as all of those rich sons I've met, he wouldn't have been happy if he'd seen his girl with another man… Why didn't you tell him I'm your cousin?"

"I don't know, I guess I just kind of forgot to mention it."

"Well you know what? That phone call I just got was from one of my friend who lives in Boston and he invited me to stay over at his place," he said with a wink. "So you call your hot Asian boyfriend, tell him to go to your apartment, explain everything to him and have nice make-up sex! Problem solved!"

You scoffed at your cousin, although make-up sex didn't sound so bad…

"Yeah, I guess I'll call him when I get home…"

 

oOo

 

Kyouya was pacing in [First name]'s living room. His feet carried him there by their own accord after he left the restaurant, walking a good thirty minutes in the cold night air before arriving to his destination. He thought about it as he walked, but he couldn't figure out why he was so damn pissed. He'd seen plenty of times the women with whom he had sex hanging out with other men. It never bothered him before, so why now? Why her?

That feeling he had in the restaurant when she told him their relation wouldn't go anywhere had deeply affected him. It wasn't like that kind of feeling he had when he was young and his brothers would steal his toys. It wasn't like someone stealing one of his properties.

He felt like he had lost a part of himself he didn't know he had before meeting her. He felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. It hurt terribly.

There could only be one reason to explain the pain.

He loved her.

He loved her so much it hurt.

And he couldn't stand the pain of losing her forever. To some other man.

He clenched his fists as he thought of the other guy. The thief. Who was he, stealing the girl he liked in front of his eyes? He would not permit another man to touch his woman. She was his, and would always be.

 

oOo

 

You entered your apartment and surprisingly found Kyouya sitting in his usual seat on the couch. You dropped your handbag on the floor, closing the door behind you.

"Kyouya! I… I'm sor―" you started, only to be cut off by Kyouya suddenly standing in front of you. He slammed his hands on either side of your head, causing you to flinch.

"You're alone?" he asked with a low voice.

"Um, yes, he went to…"

"Don't want to hear it," he said as he took your lips roughly, drawing you into a passionate and dangerous kiss that took your breath away. He stripped off your clothes abruptly, ripping off a button of your blouse as he threw the fabric around the room.

"Wait, Kyouya! I need to tell you something―"

He pinned your arms above your head, his hand large and strong enough to cover both of your wrists. You gasped at the brute force he displayed; usually he wasn't so rough. Passionate, yes, forceful, no.

"Stay quiet," he ordered while bending his head to nib at your throat.

"But… But he's―"

You cried out as he bit your neck, piercing the tender flesh with his pointy teeth. He licked the blood that escaped from the wound, before lifting his mouth toward your ear and whispered while nibbling your lobe.

"I'm the only one allowed to touch you, understand?"

You nodded quickly. Behind his ferocity must be hidden some real feelings. You didn't want to hurt him anymore than you already did.

"B-but he's only―"

You got interrupted yet again by his lips on your mouth. He bit your lower lip hard enough, and you could taste the metallic tinge of your blood on his tongue.

"I said no talking."

Well, fine! If he didn't want to hear what you had to say, then so be it! He won't know until he'll have calmed down.

He scooted you up in his arms, dragging you to your bedroom like a potato bag. You whined as he dropped you ungracefully on top of your bed, tugging on your jeans to get them off. You were left in only your underwear, and Kyouya was still fully clothed.

"Hey, that's not fair!" you said as he reached around your back to unclasp your bra. "At least take off your shirt! You're going to ruin it!"

You started to unbutton his dress shirt before he slapped away your hand.

"I'm the one in control tonight," he said as he rolled his sleeves to his elbows. He knew you found him extremely sexy when he did that.

He yanked your panties off, causing you to blush as you realised you were completely bare beneath him. He lowered his face to your middle, kissing your inner thighs before placing his mouth on your vaginal lips. He licked your wetness, his tongue traveling along your slit as he approached a hand to it as well. You were moaning loudly, arching your back slightly against his touch. His tongue found your clit as he pressed a finger into your opening, both sensations causing you to cry out in pleasure. He added another finger and pumped fast inside and out of your cunt, his mouth still on your erected bundle of nerves.

It didn't take long before your orgasm overtook you, pleasure rolling across your body as you came and twitched around his fingers. He licked and drank your pouring juices, sucking on his fingers as he removed them from your cunt.

"You know, I could get drunk on you…" he said huskily as he climbed on top of you, his dark eyes filled with lust and desire.

You were still panting, spent and weak after your orgasm. However, he was giving you no rest.

"On your hands and knees," he ordered, his hand gripping firmly your hips as he pushed you over.

You gasped when, just a few seconds after you had turned over, you felt Kyouya's shaft forcing his way inside your still sensitive cunt. He filled you completely, pulling out fast and slamming back deep inside you. He fucked you without mercy, like a wild animal, his hands gripping your hips with bruising strength and his pelvis ramming _oh so deep_ inside your core. You were crying out, slamming back your hips to meet his thrusts. He kept rubbing against a sweet spot so deep you never knew you had, and another orgasm made his way across your body as you screamed at the top of your lungs, your arms giving in as your upper body fell on the bed. Kyouya, however, kept going, slowing down his pace as you clenched and twitched around his dick, trying not to come as well. After your convulsions subsided, he gradually returned to his former pace, even slamming harder than before.

"K-Kyouya…! I-I can't…" you sobbed, your sensitive body completely spent after a second powerful orgasm. You couldn't possibly handle a third one.

"You will," he growled, bringing a hand to the most swollen and oversensitive part of body, his long fingers stroking and scratching lightly your engorged clit. You responded positively to the touch, moans and sobs escaping from your dry and sore throat. He kept circling your clit as he rammed inside your burning cunt, and you felt yet again the familiar sensations of an upcoming climax. His teeth sank into your shoulder, and the added pain tipped you over the edge. White spots flashed across your eyes as you came for the third and last time that night, your wails and raw screams drowning his grunt as he stilled and shuddered against your back, his cock still deep inside you as he spurted his hot seeds into your womb. You both collapsed on the bed, panting hard and completely covered in sweat.

After you calmed down a bit, you noticed he was still wearing his shirt, and he had only pushed his pants down to his knees.

"Kyouya!" you tried to reprimand him but your voice was almost gone with all the screaming you just did. "You ruined your clothes!"

"Don't care," he replied simply, disregarding his expensive clothes that probably cost as much as what you made in a month.

With your last strength you unbuttoned his shirt and with a grunt he sat up to remove his pants and socks. He hugged you tightly when he laid back beside you, his face shoved into your disheveled hair.

That was the most intense sex you ever had. Guess making him jealous did stirred things up inside him.

"He's only my cousin, you know," you finally admitted, your voice coming no louder than a whisper. "And he's gay."

You felt him tense a bit around you, realising he'd been that jealous over a _gay cousin._

"I wanted to test your feeling for me, I guess… I'm sorry I messed up with your mind. But I guess it was kind of worth it." You knew you wouldn't be able to walk normally tomorrow, hell, you won't even be able to leave the bed, but dammit, that was some awesome make-up sex. Well, it wasn't technically 'make-up sex' since you hadn't resolve the issue before the sex, but anyways…

He suddenly laughed, a good, wholehearted laugh you hadn't had the chance to hear often. You joined him, giggling against him chest as he pressed you tighter and closer to him.

"Dammit, [First name], you're making me crazy," he sighed, kissing you on the top of your head. "I love you."

Did you just fall asleep and was already dreaming, or did he just said he loved you? Well, either way, you would reply the same thing.

"I love you too," you whispered, closing your eyes as drowsiness slowly crept into your body and mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had started to work on a 10th chapter, in which the reader and Kyouya goes to Japan and there's drama with Kyouya's mother, but I never finished it and it had been sitting there in my files, neglected since 2014, so I don't think I'll ever finish it... But who knows, maybe one day...


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qu'importe l'endroit, le contexte  
> On a toujours un bon prétexte  
> Pour tomber nos Fruits of the Loom  
> Quand toi et moi on fait boum boum boum  
> ~~~  
> Regardless of place or context  
> We always have a good pretext  
> To remove our Fruits of the Loom  
> When you and me we do boum boum boum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Another chapter? Written 3 years after the first 9 chapters? Wow! I can't believe I actually gathered enough motivation to write it, after so long… I deserve some medal...!
> 
> I re-watched the anime and reread the manga, and I felt compelled to finally finish that half written chapter. But what was originally meant to be 1 chapter somehow turned into 3. Oops.
> 
> I'm terribly sorry if the writing style changed, but as mentioned earlier, the first 9 chapters were written in 2014, and the next 3 in 2017. I do hope that it's better, but I'm not quite certain if that's the case. Actually it still sucks, sorry.
> 
> Also please excuse my horrible translation for the summary. Since this fic's title is based on a song, it would only be too logical to include a song fic. And so, voilà:

"Kyouya, your phone," you grumbled against the pillow, the shrill ringtone of his cellphone ruining your peaceful slumber. You had both finished your final exams of the winter term just the day before, and God knew you deserved your rest. But the bastard with hypotension sleeping next to you didn't even bulge to answer his phone, letting it ring mercilessly. You groaned again, poking him in the back to wake him up. "Your phone."

He mirrored your groans, but still didn't move. "Just let it ring."

You simply did as told, and contently snuggled back against your boyfriend warm body when the sound died out. But not 5 seconds passed, and the damn cellphone rang again. "Must be important," you sighed, cursing whoever was on the other end for ruining your morning.

Kyouya shifted in the sheets, and you thought he was going to answer but he turned toward you and sleepily gathered you in his arms, cuddling close to you. "Fuck it." There was a 90 % chance it was Tamaki anyway, and he should know that Kyouya was definitely not morning person.

The ringtone died again. If it was Tamaki, he'd get a clue already, and probably wouldn't call again.

But the phone rang again, and for fuck's sake, you were wide awake now. Kyouya tightened his arms around you, annoyed by the phone but it still didn't motive him to answer. With an exasperated groan you reached over Kyouya and fished out his phone from his pants' pocket, that thankfully hadn't landed far from the bed in your haste of the night before.

"Kyouya's phone," you answered groggily, however there was only silence at the other end.

"Who's this?" the other person asked flatly after a few seconds. A Japanese woman, based on her accent.

"I'm Kyouya's girlfriend…?" you answered with a questioning tone. Who was _she_?

"Pass him to me," she ordered coldly, and you were taken aback from her impoliteness. Not even a please or thank you!

"He's still sleeping," you replied with a touch of coldness yourself — it was still 9 fucking AM. "If you could call again in—"

"Pass him to me, now!"

You stared in disbelief at the phone, and you were tempted to just end the call right there and now. But you dropped the phone next to Kyouya's ear and whispered "It's your problem now."

Kyouya picked the phone, ready to put the person at the other end back in their place. But he got cut short by the shrieking woman, now talking back in her own language. You had started to learn Japanese, with Kyouya's and Haruhi's help, but you were still a beginner and the woman was speaking so fast you couldn't quite catch what she was saying from what you overheard. You watched fascinated as Kyouya spoke back in his native tongue, something you hadn't had many occasion to hear. Kyouya and his friend always talked in English even among them, to practice more they said. Only when they were drunk you've had the chance to hear them speak their language, although you didn't understand most of it.

But from Kyouya's conversation you caught a few words you knew. Girlfriend, exams, university, family, home, Japan…

Mother.

You tried to string the word together, making sense of the conversation. Kyouya confirmed your suspicions after ending the call. "That was my mother. She wants me to go to Japan immediately."

"Did something happen? Your mother sounded a little… distressed," you ventured, worriedly. Maybe 'upset' or 'angry' were more appropriate terms.

"No, it's just…" He sighed. "Well, it seems that the news of me having a girlfriend was rather a shock to her," Kyouya admitted as he searched for his glasses, that happened to be on your side of the bed. You passed them to him as he continued. "She heard that the school year was done here in America, so she wanted me to come home as soon as possible. But she was surprised when she heard your voice. She's… concerned about you…"

You heard the reluctance in his voice. He wasn't saying everything. "So basically, you're saying that she doesn't approve of me…"

Silence. He neither agreed nor denied your scandalous conjecture. He was looking at his phone, looking at travel sites. Oh boy, Mother already hated you, and you hadn't even met her yet…!

You put your hand on his forearm, forcing him to look away from the screen. "Kyouya, what did she say exactly?"

He released a deep sigh, pinching the bridge of nose. "She's… Well first," he started, and you already knew you weren't gonna like what she had said. There were enough points to make a goddamn list! "First, she was shocked when she heard a girl's voice when it was supposed to be her son. Especially so early in the morning. When you said you were my girlfriend, she thought you were lying because I'm a 'gentleman' and would not have a 'sexual relationship before marriage'." You gave the man next to you a look that said 'ya right', and he smiled knowingly. Kyouya was definitely not the pure, chaste person his mother imagined he was. Jesus, he was actually a demon in the sheets. "And so, she accused you of bewitching me, because an 'Ootori man would never act on his sexual instincts'. If you want to know her words exactly, she called you a 'bitch' and a 'whore'."

You stared at him in amused disbelief. Wow, his mother sounded as if she came from another world. "Seriously? Wow, I wonder — if I'm a whore — what it says about the man who's fucking me?"

Kyouya dismissed your teasing question with a smile of his own. "Obviously, I'm under a spell, according to my mother." But then his smile faltered, and he continued on a more serious tone. "No, I told her that you are my girlfriend, and that I'm serious about this relationship. And about you." He paused long enough for you to register his words, and you couldn't help the lovely shade of pink spreading across your cheeks.

"And I guess she wasn't satisfied with my social standing when you told her," you said, trying to hide your embarrassment; it was one of those few times Kyouya was disconcertingly honest with his feelings.

His lovingly gaze turned stern at your presumption. He sighed again. "She can't believe I chose someone like you, of no wealth or pedigree. And the fact that you are not Japanese, well, how do you say that in English again? 'The straw that breaks the camel's back'…? I suppose you could say that she thinks you're not good enough for me…"

Not good enough for him, huh? It broke your heart but you knew it was true. I mean, look at you both: you lived in two different worlds. You lived in America, he lived in Japan. You were a commoner, he was rich. You belonged to a normal family, he belonged to a renowned family. But Kyouya loved you despite those difference, and even though he tried to push away his feelings — God knew he tried! — you still won over his heart. Didn't they say that the heart has its reason that reason knows nothing of? And when you started dating, you had thrown all those difference in the trash, living simply as yourself and Kyouya, two person who loved each other. But beyond the tiny world you had created for yourselves, there was a bitch of a world. Kyouya might not care about your social standing, but others will. His family, most of all.

But you weren't willing to let him go. You loved Kyouya, and he loved you, and you'd find a way to make it work. And as if he was reading your mind, Kyouya put down his glasses and phone, gathered you in his arms, buried his face in your messed-up hair, and said softly, but determinedly: "We'll make it work."

oOo

"Can you take off from work from Friday through the next Sunday?" Kyouya asked you later that day, while you were baking a batch of cookies.

"Probably. If the other staff is willing to take over my shifts, then my boss is pretty flexible when we want vacations. Why?"

"I'm booking a flight to Japan," Kyouya answered simply, not looking from his computer screen.

"Oh, okay," you replied casually, mixing the cookie dough. But you stopped when you realised that something didn't click. "Wait, why do you need to know if I can take off?"

"Because you're going with me," he replied matter-of-factly.

"What?" you exclaimed, baffled by your boyfriend's sudden travel plan. "Kyouya, you can't be serious…!"

He finally looked up from the screen, visibly confused by your astonishment. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Kyouya, I can't afford a trip to Japan…!" He simply lifted his gold credit card in response to your argument. "I can't make you pay either!"

"Why not? I'm rich, I want to bring you to Japan, I'll pay. I don't see what the problem."

"Ugh," you sighed as you pinched the bridge of your nose. Now you understood what Haruhi had to live through these past years. How to explain to this rich idiot that the world simply doesn't work that way. You don't give a trip to Japan to your girlfriend like it was no big deal. "Look, Kyouya. I want this relationship to be based on equality, and it's making me uncomfortable to always be on the receiving end. If you keep paying for me, even if you have a shit ton of money, I'll feel like I owe you something that I can't repay. And I don't want to be seen as one of those girls that go after rich guy because they buy them stuff."

"You don't have to repay me. I do it because I want to," was his simple answer, but seeing your unconvinced look, he rested his arm on the back of the chair next to him, leaning a bit toward you and giving you a suggesting look. "But if you insist, there are other ways to pay me back." He gave you a sexy, lopsided smile that would have been irresistible if you wouldn't be so exasperated by his lack of comprehension.

"That would be prostitution," you sighed as you went back to mixing your cookie dough. "Then your mother would be right; I'd be a whore, not a girlfriend. Sex for money."

Kyouya was on his feet instantly, turning you around on your feet and forcing you to look up at his face with a gentle hand under your chin. "I apologize," he said with sincere eyes, and you knew he meant it. "I didn't mean it in that way. You shouldn't feel as if you owe me something. I give you gifts because I want to, because I like the way you smile when you receive a box of chocolate or a new book." His hand slid from your chin to your jaw, his thumb gently wiping away a smear of flour on your cheek. "It's my own selfish wish that you should come to Japan with me. Under no circumstances do I expect you to pay me back, with money or with your body. And I absolutely do not wish that when we'll have sex tonight, you feel like you have to pay me back. When we're having sex, it will be because you want to, not because you have to."

You left out a snort, a smile appearing on your face. "Trust me, if I didn't want to do it, I'd kick you in the balls."

"A simple 'no' would have suffice," Kyouya said with a grimace, "but I'll keep that threat in mind."

He kissed you sweetly, until the beeping from the oven forced you to pull away.

"So will you go to Japan with me?" Kyouya asked before letting you go tend to your cookies.

"I guess I must," you smiled back at him. "I have to prove to your mother that when I let you remove my underwear, it's because I love you."


End file.
